


Give it to Me!

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Butt Slapping, Canon Universe, Chair Sex, Cockpit Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Cramped Quarters Sex, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Grinding, Lightsaber Battles, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sex, Sith Holocron, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: What if Rey took Kylo Ren up on his offer to go to Exegol with him in The Rise of Skywalker?
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Give it to Me!

**Author's Note:**

> The canon events are adjusted slightly to fit with the events of my TROS fix-it, "Rise of the Order. "

Rey was angry, and not for the first time since she started this mission.

She had come all this way, halfway across the galaxy-- fleeing from stormtroopers in the desert, jumping over TIEs, infiltrating First Order Star Destroyers--all for this stupid thing, stuck deep in the dingy and damp wreckage of the Second Death Star on this damp, force-forsaken jungle planet of Kef Bir.

All to find the Sith Wayfinder to lead the way to Exegol, where the supposed-to-be-dead Emperor Palpatine was waiting for them with a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers called the Final Order, built in secret by his Dark Side cult, the Sith Eternal.

She had come all this way, and the Wayfinder just _slipped_ from her hand, sliding across the sloped floor. She scrambled after it, desperate to reach it.

Another hand got there first, larger, black-gloved. She looked up. Kylo Ren loomed, his black cape wet with ocean spray.

By the Force. _Him_ again. 

"Look at yourself, Rey. Trying to prove to yourself and everyone that you are a Jedi, but all you continue to do is prove that you're anything but." Kylo hissed, holding the Wayfinder at his side. "You can't go back to them now."

Rey launched herself up, glowering at him. She ignited her lightsaber. "Give it to me."

Kylo seemed infuriatingly amused that she was still denying him, still denying her Dark Side. He took a step forward.

"The Dark Side is strong in you. It's in your very nature. Surrender to it." Kylo beseeched her.

"Give it. To me," Rey repeated, growling through bared teeth, pushing with the Force.

Kylo lifted the Wayfinder and stared at it. Frustration etched into his face as his grip tightened around the device.

"The only way you’re getting to Exegol is with me," Kylo declared, destroying the Wayfinder in his fist. 

Viscous remains slipped through his fingers, and he opened his palm to reveal nothing but sticky dust.

Rey watched as the obliterated remains of the Wayfinder blew away, this thing, this stupid valuable thing, that she had come halfway across the galaxy for, risked the lives of her friends for, gone.

He wouldn't stop, wouldn't he? He just pushed and pushed and pushed. He tried to get her to turn to the Dark Side back at the desert planet of Pasaana by nearly running her down with a TIE. When that didn't work, he tried to reveal to her the secrets of her past.

Didn't work. However difficult it was, she had the fortitude to deny him again.

But this was too far. The stakes were too high. And Kylo was too smug.

"Noo!!" Rey screamed, and whatever self-control Rey had was as gone as the remains of the Wayfinder, and she lunged at Kylo, swinging her lightsaber in a red-hot, primal rage.

Rey attacked, and Kylo leapt out of the way of her blow, and ducked under the next.

He whirled away from her, cape flying. Vaguely, through her haze of fury, Rey realized he was not attacking her, and this enraged her further.

Rey reached, drew power from the Force, her attacks increasing in speed and ferocity. When it was clear that Rey would not relent, Kylo drew his own crimson blade and blocked an errant strike.

Over and over Rey swiped, slammed, stabbed, and Kylo countered with effort, matching her ferocity.

Kylo needed to collect himself, to regroup. He stepped back, and dropped into the shaft. Without a second thought, blinded by rage, Rey leapt after him.

Rey hardly recalled traveling any distance, but somehow they ended up outside the wreckage, on a bridge of metal only meters wide.

A massive blaster turret loomed over them; beyond it and half drowning in spray was Kylo's parked TIE _Whisper_.

The ocean raged all around, but Rey pressed her attack, oblivious to the added danger.

Kylo Ren had no choice but to attack in kind, and their blades clashed again and again, the hard, repetitive impacts shivering into her shoulders, bruising her spine and hips. A familiar presence cut through Rey's awareness, distracting her. Finn was running toward her, screaming her name, leaving Jannah behind to watch their skimmer.

They could not be allowed to interfere. Kylo Ren was her's!

Rey called on the Force and thrust out with her hand, pushing Finn backward toward Jannah at the edge of the bridge-wreck. A wave crashed down on the stretch of bridge between them, cutting Finn and Jannah off from their sight. 

The Kef Bir sea was roiling now with a rising tide. As she raged against Kylo Ren, the Force opened itself to her, flooding her with new power, and she found herself leaping out of the way of massive waves, then landing on her feet only to leap again.

Kylo leapt after her, using the Force to propel himself into the sky, then again to control his landings. Rey's blade was not breaking through his guard. She gritted her teeth and attacked him with Force energy.

He flew backward, caught himself, landed neatly. Kylo advanced, pushing with his own Force energy. Her temples began to throb with pain, but Rey stood her ground.

Rey screamed like a feral beast and launched herself at him again. He was physically stronger. The longer they fought, the clearer it became. But she was a little faster.

Their sabers collided. He pushed.

Rey slid backward on the slick metal surface, Kylo's flaming blade gradually getting closer and closer to her face. She felt its vibration near her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a colossal oncoming wave. The ocean was reaching high tide.

She leapt as the wave crashed down, using the Force to propel herself high and backward. Rey landed in a crouch before another gun turret. She looked around. No sign of Kylo Ren. Maybe the wave had washed him away.

No, there he was, emerging from a wall of crashing waves, his hair soaked with seawater, his face set with determination. She attacked, and he countered. But Rey was tiring, slowing. Her hand smarted with every blow. Another attack, another block, and this one knocked her off her feet.

Kylo loomed over her and raised his lightsaber, the threat implicit. Rey snarled up at him, defiant. 

"C'mon, Rey," Kylo sighed. "We don't have to do this."

He deactivated his lightsaber. "C'mon...we can defeat the Emperor together. Just you and me."

Rey snarled at him. "You broke my Wayfinder!"

"My TIE has another Wayfinder," Kylo assured, offering his hand to her yet again.

Rey deactivated her lightsaber and slapped his hand away. She stood up on her own and gestured to Kylo to lead her to his TIE _Whisper_.

They walked for a moment together in silence and stopped as Kylo remotely opened the yawning cockpit of the _Whisper_.

Rey shot him a look, narrowing her eyes. "It actually looks pretty impressive when it's not about to run you over."

Kylo sighed. "You destroyed the last one...with me in it. I'd say we're even."

"You. Tried. To. Kill. Me," Rey enunciated.

"No. I was trying to draw out the Dark Side in you. And judging by our duel, I'd say it worked, hmm?" Kylo gestured invitingly to the cockpit of the _Whisper_. "After you."

Rey nodded and leapt deftly into the cockpit, having to duck her head a bit to avoid hitting it on the low ceiling, with Kylo close behind her.

Kylo scooted past her and sat down in the pilot's chair as she looked around for a place to sit.

There was none.

"Aargh! Kylo!" Rey growled. "There's only one bloody seat!"

"Obviously," Kylo replied neutrally as he flipped some switches to prep for takeoff.

"When I got into this damn thing I got in with the assumption that it was a two-seater! Ow!" Rey yelled, bumping her head on the TIE's ceiling.

"You're going to have to sit down if you don't want to bump your head," Kylo said, the slight shadow of a grin appearing on his face.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO SIT!" roared Rey.

"Just sit on my lap," Kylo suggested matter-of-factly.

"Sit on your lap? _Sit on your lap_?! Did you think any of this through when you broke that Wayfinder and forced me into your ship, or are you just making it up as you go along?!" Rey shrieked.

Kylo stared at her as if he wasn't listening. "Are you going to sit down or what?"

Rey let out a cry of frustration and plopped down roughly on Kylo's lap, eliciting a grunt from him.

"Who's flying this stupid thing anyway?" Rey snapped, shifting uncomfortably on Kylo's lap.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to fly with you blocking my view!" Kylo replied.

 _"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!"_ Rey screamed.

"You can fly," Kylo said impatiently.

Rey continued to shift uncomfortably. Something was poking into her bottom.

"Would you move your lightsaber then?!" Rey griped. "I can't fly with your stupid lightsaber poking in my ass!"

Kylo paused. "I--uh..."

Rey reached back under her. She squealed and jumped up, bumping her head again on the ceiling.

"OW!!" Rey roared, falling back into Kylo's lap. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU REALLY HARD RIGHT NOW?!"

"I can't help it!" Kylo gritted out as she continued to shift, trying to avoid Kylo's burgeoning erection. "That big ass of yours is grinding up against it!"

"I can't exactly avoid it, Ben!" Rey growled, moving her butt from side to side. "There's only so many places to sit!"

"Rey!" Kylo groaned. "Come on!"

"I'M TRYING!" Rey roared.

Kylo unclasped his cape and then reached out in front of Rey and slid off his gloves, casting them aside.

"What are you doing?" Rey grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to find a place on his lap that didn't have his hard-on poking into her. 

"It's getting hot in here," Kylo said through his teeth. He tried to set his hands somewhere. Rey's body was blocking the controls. Her forearms and hands were at the end of the armrests. Gingerly, he placed them at her waist. She flinched at his touch.

Her hair was so close to his face, tickling his nose. Unconsciously, he inhaled the scent of her hair. Cleansing products. Natural oils. Sweat and salty ocean spray. 

His lips brushed up against her neck. She shuddered at the sensation, and she pressed herself harder against him.

It was like sitting on a bicycle seat now for her, and she gasped as his hands began to tighten around her waist, undoing her belt and her torso scarf.

"Stop it, Ben..." Rey moaned. 

Kylo ignored her, and his right hand slipped into the waistband of her pants, the other up her shirt.

" _Stop_ ," Rey pressed.

Kylo kissed her neck, nuzzling her jawline. His hand crept lower down her pants, combing through the patch of hair at her center. He squeezed a breast with the other, pinching a stiffening nipple between his fingers.

"Ben, _stop_..." Rey whimpered as his long fingers slid into her cunt, so hot and wet it was like dipping his fingers into a cup of caff.

"Make me," Kylo murmured.

She shot her hand down her pants to join his, but instead of pulling his hand out, she guided him deeper inside her, and wrapped her other arm up and around his head, pushing his head harder into the crease of her neck and trapezius.

"Give it to me," Rey moaned.

"Give what to you, Rey?" Kylo hummed into her collarbone.

"Don't make me beg for it," Rey whimpered, her body vibrating with anticipation against the hardness beneath her.

"Tell me what 'it' is, and it's yours," Kylo assured.

"I hate you," Rey whimpered. Her arousal was all-consuming now. Even if they weren't bonded through the Force, it had to be obvious what she wanted. 

But he just _had_ to hear it from her. He was patient, and he wouldn't give in to even his own desires until he heard what he wanted to hear from her.

" _Say it_ ," Kylo repeated, his voice pure silk. " _Tell me what you want."_

"Give me your dick, Ben," Rey cried, unable to contain herself any longer. "Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME!"

She ripped their hands out of her pants and hastily forced the garment down, pooling them and her undergarments down to her shins.

The musky scent of her hot, dripping wet pussy just inches from his face was overwhelming. It made his cock and balls ache with need and he ripped at the waistbelt of his tunic to uncover the front his pants.

"C'mon, Ben!" Rey growled impatiently, her ass bobbing as he fumbled to free his throbbing cock, painfully confined inside his tight trousers. "C'mon, please! Give it to me!"

"Nnnnn," Kylo growled, pushing his trousers down past his thick thighs, freeing a massive erection that sprang up like a switchblade, the tip already dewing with precum.

Kylo gasped as she reached under herself to grasp at his dick, guiding the shaft to her opening as she eagerly lowered herself down, When she felt the cock-head poke against the lips of her cunt, she gave him a few experimental penetrative attempts before finding an angle that was suitable for her.

Rey rested her hands on his thighs, and Kylo rested his hands on her hips as he watched in amazement as she descended down his pole, his cock swallowed up by the warm embrace of her tight pussy and ample asscheeks, which landed with a satisfying clap! against his thighs. 

Kylo threw his head back on the headrest as Rey began to ride him, closing his eyes, enjoying the plop-plop of their colliding flesh, her moans and hitching breath.

When he opened his eyes, Kylo was treated to the sight of Rey's bouncing ass. He reached up and kneaded her cheeks apart, and she leaned her torso forward, placing her hands on the console to give him a better view, looking back at him with a mischievous grin. 

And what a view it was! With every upward motion, her inner walls stretched, gripping him like a vacuum seal. Her asshole winked lewdly at him, and with every upward thrust, a seismic wave rippled through her cheeks.

Kylo brought his hands to her hips again, and then reared back to smack! the tidal wave of her backside. 

Rey's breath hitched in surprise, and he smacked the other cheek, switching off between the two after each thrust, painting her pale bottom red.

Spurned on by the pleasurable pain, Rey dug her feet into the floor of the _Whisper_ and by her arms braced against the console, bucked back into him, pushing him against the chair.

Rey's pace on his shaft quickened, going from a steady plop plop plop to a frantic plopplopplop, and at that rate Kylo knew he wouldn't last much longer, and considering this may be their only time together like this, he wanted to make it count.

With a great heave, Kylo wrapped his large arms around her petite waist and pulled her on top of him so that her back was pressed flush against his chest, with only the fabric of their sweat and ocean-soaked tops between them.

Kylo then dug his boots into the edge of the console, thrusting into her with velocity. A hand found her clit, the other snaked between her breasts and clasped around her neck, turning her jaw with his thumb so that her lips met his.

Rey placed a hand on top of the hand that Kylo was rubbing her clit with and brought the other overhead to reach around the back of Kylo's head, gripping his wet black hair tight as he fucked and rubbed her closer and closer to climax.

"Rey..." Kylo whimpered into her mouth. " _Rey_...I'm going to cum!"

" _Give it to me..."_ Rey breathed, her tongue-tip dancing with his.

Kylo's hand tightened around her throat, and his hand was a blur at her clit as he thrust into her with such a ferocity that one would be surprised that Rey didn't catch fire from the friction.

"B-B-BENNN!" Rey screamed as the sensations within her built to unbearable levels, like geyser about to erupt.

And erupt Rey did, her orgasm dowsing the console and cockpit window of the _Whisper_ with a hot spray.

"REY!" Kylo roared, and he emptied himself inside of her, sating the fires of desire inside of her with a hose of cum, coating her walls, drenching her like the raging ocean beyond them.

His grip at her neck loosened, and with a few more decelerating thrusts, Kylo's spent cock slipped out of her, unplugging a dribble of cum from her cunt that leaked down his shaft and aching balls to the leather of the cockpit chair.

Rey melted on top of him, satisfied and exhausted. They kissed absentmindedly, and Rey's legs lazily drifted across the console.

A button beeped, and the cockpit door slid up, flooding the TIE with sunlight and the salty ocean breeze.

They blinked against the light and shivered against the wind. Their lips parted, and Rey sat forward to pull her pants back up. Kylo adjusted himself under her, steadying her so she wouldn't lose her balance from the precarious position. 

Rey lifted her head to scan the horizon. She nearly screamed.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was parked a little ways away. Finn and Jannah approached the TIE with Poe close behind, looking absolutely stunned at the sight of the two together, half naked and reeking of sex.

Kylo poked his head out and scoffed in irritation. "Fuck! _"_ He threw his head back into the seat and hastily put himself away.

Rey waved and laughed nervously. "Uh, hi guys!"

Jannah's jaw was hanging open as she spied Kylo staring pointedly at the ceiling, avoiding their eyes, silently debating whether he should kill them or not.

Finn swallowed. "Well, it looks like you have some explaining to do."

Rey looked back at Kylo and grinned.

She turned back to them. "No. No I don't."

She pressed the button to the cockpit door and waved goodbye to their dismay and protests.

"C'mon," Rey said to Kylo as the engines roared, breaking him out of his flustered reverie. "Let's go to Exegol. Together."

"Your friends?" Kylo asked quizzically.

"They'll get over it," Rey replied as she directed the _Whisper_ towards the Key Bir sky. "Especially after I send them the coordinates to Exegol."

Kylo frowned. "Is that so?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Rey challenged.

Kylo considered. This was not at all going the way he thought it would. But he had Rey with him, and that was all that mattered. Whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. 

"Well?" Rey questioned.

Kylo laughed, and the front window of the TIE glowed blue with the white streaks of hyperspace. 

"Not at all, Rey. Not at all."


End file.
